


You're My Best Friend (but I want you to be more)

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Clizzy - Freeform, Established Clary/Isabelle Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Malec is a background ship in this fic, Past Clary/Lydia relationship which is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the au prompt "we pulled an all nighter trying to play monopoly and i think i may have confessed some weird shit" by shittyaus.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Friend (but I want you to be more)

"Iz." Clary muttered, glancing around her best friend's living room, they must have fallen asleep during their very long match of monopoly as Isabelle was face down in a pile of fake money. 

" _Izzy_." Clary repeated, leaning towards the darker haired girl and shaking her gently. 

"Hmm?" Isabelle groaned, rolling onto her back, still have asleep.

Clary let out a soft laugh, a piece of the fake money had stuck to Isabelle's cheek, Clary reached over and plucked the money off of the other girl's cheek.

"Who won?" Isabelle asked, nodding to the monopoly board.

Clary shrugged. "Not sure, I think we fell asleep before we finished. Do you remember anything from last night?"

Isabelle yawned. "It's coming back to me. It's normal for sleep deprivation to cause memory loss."

"Thank you Doctor Lightwood." Clary teased, earning a mock glare from Isabelle. 

"I'm going to go start breakfast." Isabelle said, standing up. She must've seen the look on Clary's face for her to add. "Don't worry, I'm just putting some of Alec's pancakes in the toaster and making coffee."

Clary laughed again, watching Isabelle head off into the kitchen before she stood up and moved to the couch. 

Clary heard Isabelle humming to herself as she prepared their breakfast. Izzy had such a beautiful voice, Clary wished she would sing more often. In Clary's opinion Izzy had the voice of an angel, Isabelle however was very humble and insisted that her voice wasn't as great as Clary made it out to be. 

Clary sighed softly, lying back slightly, closing her eyes and focusing on Izzy's voice, memories of the previous night starting to return to her. 

" _Shit_." Clary cursed, sitting up straight.  _She had told Izzy about Lydia, which means that Izzy knows that Clary isn't straight_ and _that she has a crush on Izzy._  

"Is something wrong?" Isabelle asked, entering the living room with two trays of food and coffee

Clary physically startled when Izzy spoke, worrying the dark headed girl.

Isabelle set the trays down on the coffee table before sitting beside Clary and gently placing a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder. "What is it, Clare?"

Clary tensed slightly at Isabelle's touch, casting her eyes downward. "Do you remember what I told you last night?"

Isabelle tilted her head, looking at Clary with confusion. "About what?"

"Lydia..." Clary whispered, barely loud enough for Isabelle to hear.

Clary felt the other girl shift slightly and she was ready to get up and run when Isabelle gently tilted Clary's face towards her, leaning in and pressing her lips against Clary's.

Clary's eyes widened in shock but she quickly starting kissing Isabelle back, cautiously wrapping her arms around Izzy to pull the girl closer to her. She could feel Isabelle smiling against her lips and it made her heart skip a beat.  _She was kissing Izzy_. 

Isabelle suddenly started giggling against her lips and Clary pulled back, raising an eyebrow at the girl, if it was anyone other than Izzy who started laughing while they were kissing Clary would be insulted, but Clary knew her best friend and she knew Isabelle wasn't laughing because of the kiss.

"I can't believe you had such a big crush on me that Lydia broke up with you because it was so obvious." Isabelle said with another giggle.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Ok first of all, me and Lydia mutually decided that our relationship wasn't working out-"

"Yeah, because you had a crush-" Isabelle shut up when Clary gently shoved her shoulder. 

" _Because_ me and Lydia don't really have  _feelings_ for each other- and I swear to god if you say 'because you had a crush on me' I  _will_ kill you, Iz." Clary said, giving Isabelle a glare. "Besides, it's ridiculous that  _that_ is what you find amusing out of the mess of a story that was me and Lydia's two month relationship." 

"I'm insulted that I wasn't the first person to know about this relationship. Being you're best friend and all." Isabelle said with a pout.

Clary couldn't help but press a quick kiss to Izzy's lips. "Hey you're the first person besides Alec and Magnus, and they don't count."

"Clarissa! I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that!" Magnus exclaimed, startling both girls.

"How long have you been here?" Isabelle asked. " _Why_ are you here?"

"Well, you're brother and I have a date." Magnus replied, running a perfectly manicured hand through his purple streaked hair. "And about seven minutes- I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "So you stood there watching us? Like a creep?"

"I'm taken, biscuit. Don't worry." Magnus said with a small smile.

Clary rolled her eyes, decided it best not to respond to Magnus. 

"Have you forgotten where Alec's room is?" Isabelle asked in a harsher than intended voice. 

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "I know when I'm not wanted. See you two later."

Both girls watched Magnus turn and exit the living room, heading up the stairs towards Alec's room.

"How the hell did he and Alec start dating?" Clary asked, not really expecting an answer.

Isabelle shrugged. "It's a mystery. Now us on the other hand..."

Clary glanced at Izzy with a raised eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date, Iz?"

"Depends on if you're saying 'yes'." Isabelle replied, smirking slightly.

Clary laughed softly, leaning in and kissing the smirk off of Isabelle's lips. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if that quite fits the prompt? But I had fun writing it and stayed up way too late and that's all that matters right?  
> Kudos and Comments feed the spot where my soul should be!  
> <3


End file.
